Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix
by Fawkes2001
Summary: This book is about Harry's fifth year. IT IS DIFFERENT IM TELLING YOU! There is some H/?, Hr/S, R/? And there are a few surprises in store for the three. Plus Slytherin, Mrs Figg, Draco, and someone new are very important in this book. Please Read and Rev


HIYA THIS IS THE AUTHOR (FAWKES_2001) I DID POST A STORY SIMILAR TO THIS ONE CALLED "HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTERIOUS WITCH" BUT I FORGOT ABOUT IT AND NOW THIS IS THE NEW-IMPROVED VERSION. I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE IT AS SIMILAR AND AS DETAILED AS ROWLINGS WORK AS I CAN. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LOVE FAWKES_2001 ( MY NAME WAS FAWKES WHEN I DID THE OTHER STORY BUT SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE THAT NAME SO I CHANGED IT! LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY!  
Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix  
Chapter One  
  
  
"Hey, you lousy good-for-nothing! Stop having rests and get on with mowing the lawn!" yelled Harry's fat uncle. Harry jolted awake out of his daydream; it had been about a chocolate frog. He turned around and saw Uncle Vernon waddle across the patio and into the kitchen. He saw Dudley come into the kitchen and open one of the cupboards, and then Uncle Vernon went over to him and told him off.  
  
" You are still on your diet, Duddykins, you know you are not allowed snacks now don't make it difficult for me". Harry smirked and watched Dudley's face as Uncle Vernon walked away; it was a mixture of annoyance and bewilderment. Dudley looked around at caught site of Harry looking at him and went out into the garden.  
  
"'Spose you think that is funny do you Harry?" Asked Dudley, looking strangely serious.  
  
"Yeah I do actually!" He replied gleefully. Dudley's face changed from seriousness to hurt, he slowly walked away. Harry's face lost its smile and instead there was a troubled almost guilty look on it. What just happened there, Harry thought to himself. Without a second thought Harry dashed into the house and ran up to Dudley's room. He knocked and there came a muffled "Come in" from it.  
  
"Emm Dudley? What just happened outside just then?" Asked Harry tentatively.  
  
"Get lost!" Was the reply, and it was not the one Harry was looking for. He shifted uncomfortably in Dudley's amazing room. Come to think of it, he thought, I've only ever been in here once before and that was when I sneaked in, when Dudley was downstairs with Aunt Marge.   
  
Dudley looked up and Harry saw, among the tears an expression of anger and hatred that he saw everyday. His heart sank, he had just messed up the chance to maybe make friends with Dudley.   
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" He shouted angrily, with his fat finger pointing shakily at the door.  
  
"BOY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Came the boom of a very angry Uncle Vernon. Harry ducked under Uncle Vernon's reach and ran down the stairs and out of site. No doubt Dudley would make up some cock-and-bull story that would get Harry in very deep trouble.  
  
Harry found himself on the pavement of Privet Drive. Great, he thought to himself, now what can I do? He decided to just wonder about and try and think of something to do. Just as he started to wander up to the main road (Siltem Avenue) Harry caught sight of a very pretty girl with auburn curly hair. She was with what looked like her mother, father and two brothers. He stopped dead on the pavement when he realised who she reminded him of. She started to wave to the rest of the family and cross the road over to where Harry was standing transfixed.   
  
"Emm...Hello? Hello?" She asked curiously. Harry noted that she had an Irish accent.  
  
"Oh hi, Uh hi" He muttered stupidly. She smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Hey, my name is Morag Strevens. I am over here from Belfast and was wondering if you knew where Privet Drive is?" Harry was taken back by the last question.  
  
"Wh-Wh-What? Privet Drive? Yeah I know where it is, I live there!"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A/N : I know short chapter, I will do the rest hopefully by the weekend. This sounds a bit dopey but please hang on till I have the rest because it will really make me happy! I need your moral support! Please review with what you think and tell me where I am going wrong and flames if you feel necessary... well see you all soon with the next chapter...bye! Fawkes_2001 xxx  
  
  
  
  



End file.
